This invention relates to a traffic light enhancement device and method, as well as a method for alerting and providing information to traffic approaching a traffic light. More particularly, the invention is for a device and method which is designed to provide motorists and others with more information relating to a traffic light, including indicators and controls relating to the condition of a traffic light, and timing regarding future changes of the condition of the traffic light.
Traffic lights are a feature of every day life, controlling roadways and intersections to facilitate and moderate the flow of traffic. In an era of increasing use of cars and other vehicles, heavy traffic flow has become the norm in just about every part of the world, and the control of such traffic in a safe and efficient manner is more critical than ever. Traffic lights play a major role in this regard, allowing traffic to move sequentially and selectively in cycles, while stopping other traffic, so as to ensure careful and safe movement of traffic within the intersection. As is well known, traffic lights help to achieve this objective by basically using three color lights. The red light directs the traffic facing it to stop, the green light directs the traffic facing it to proceed, while a yellow or amber light is most often utilized to warn moving traffic that a green light will soon be turning to a red light, and that appropriate precautions should be made to either stop the vehicle, or to ensure that the vehicle has cleared the intersection before the red light is activated.
As noted above, roadways and intersections have become more and more complex over time to deal with increased traffic and vehicles, and the concomitant with this development has been increasing complexity with respect to the nature and operation of traffic lights. Particularly, many traffic lights, especially in areas of heavier or faster moving vehicles, now feature the protected turn, where a green arrow gives the right-of-way to vehicles turning at an intersection, while stopping other vehicles whose right-of-way may otherwise create a dangerous condition.
Other forms of traffic light include pedestrian control which allows pedestrians to cross roads and intersections more safely, to avoid injuries and harm. These pedestrian traffic lights, as well as other non-pedestrian traffic lights, have more recently become associated with timers, which may, for example, count down the time remaining from the current green light phase to the point where the traffic light will turn red. These count downs provide additional information to motorists and pedestrians, who are therefore able to hopefully make better driving decisions by utilizing this information.